Prince Of Devil
by Akiko Usagi
Summary: Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Pria tampan yang kehilangan hampir seluruh memorinya. bahkan ia tidak tau apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'Mandi'. KyuMin/ Yaoi/ DLDR/


_**Prince Of Devil**_

 _ **KyuMin**_

 _ **BL / Yaoi**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Ini hanyalah sebuah Fanfiction, tidak ada niat untuk melecehkan para tokoh. Dipersembahkan untuk KyuMin Shipper.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Pria itu menatap sinar temaram yang ditangkap sepasang obsidian gelapnya ketika ia pertama kali membuka mata. Ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Ingatan terakhirnya hanyalah tentang sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang menelan tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Ia melayangkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru. Hanya ada ruangan terang serta bau yang menurutnya cukup menjengkelkan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya disini, tapi dari balik tirai tipis yang mengurungnya, ia mendengar suara beberapa orang tengah berbicara. Ia mendesah. Kepalanya terasa pusing, terlebih tangannya terasa kaku dan ngilu akibat benda yang ditusukkan kedalam lapisan kulitnya. Tirai terbuka, seorang pria dengan wajah bersahabat mendekat, ia memilih untuk beringsut kearah yang berlawanan. Reaksi alami sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara yang ramah dan bersahabat. "Bagaimana kepalamu?" ia ingin meraba kening pria itu, namun urung ketika sang pria semakin beringsut menjauh. Posisinya yang tadi tiduran berubah menjadi setengah duduk. Oh sepertinya ia ketakutan sekarang. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari sepasang obsidiannya.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya si pria dengan suara parau, seolah ia sudah lama tidak berbicara.

"Kau ada dirumah sakit." Pria yang ditanya menjawab. "Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan namaku? Rumah Sakit? Apa itu?"

Satu senyuman ramah tersungging disudut bibir sang penanya. Pria itu memilih menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah sang pria bermata obsidian.

"Ini tempat merawat orang-orang sakit. Aku Dokter Park yang bertanggung jawab disini. Aku menemukanmu tergeletak dijalanan." Lanjutnya sembari memperhatikan reaksi pria dihadapannya. "Aku tidak tau kau mengalami kecelakaan atau apa, tapi kurasa kau kehilangan hampir seluruh memorimu."

"Huh?"

Dokter Park tersenyum. "Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab si pria lantang, ia merasa diremehkan karena tidak ingat nama sendiri. "Aku… aku Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya ragu. Tunggu, benarkah itu namanya?

Satu senyuman kembali mereka dibibir sang Dokter, menunjukkan dimple indah di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Oke Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau ingat dimana kau tinggal?"

Pria bernama Kyuhyun ini mengernyit. Tempat tinggal? Ia bahkan tidak tau siapa dirinya, ingatannya benar-benar kacau. "Aku tidak tau." Desahnya. Kali ini raut ketakutan sedikit mengendur dari wajahnya.

Dokter Park menatap Kyuhyun sesaat. "Sudah kuduga." Ucapnya pelan hampir tak terdengar. "Begini Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah menghubungi rekanku dikepolisian dan memintanya untuk menemukan data tentangmu. Aku harap ini bisa membantu. Keluargamu pasti kesulitan mencarimu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap bingung. Dunia ini terlalu baru baginya.

"Untuk sementara aku akan meminta bantuan kenalanku, kau bisa menginap dirumahnya. Kau tenang saja, ia tidak akan mengusirmu. Tapi kau harus tahan dengan omelannya." Dokter Park tertawa jahil. "Ahh sebentar lagi dia datang." Ucapnya.

"Teuki Hyung." Seruan seseorang bersamaan dengan terbukanya tirai membuat obrolan keduanya terputus.

"Tidak terlalu lama." Dokter Park menggumam. Ia membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang wanita ah bukan pria manis berwajah kekanakan berdiri dibelakangnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. "Kau terlambat Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. "Ada apa kau memanggilku? Kau tau aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan membiarkan Eunhyuk mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian. Oh Donghae akan membunuhku jika ia tau aku menyiksa kekasihnya." Keluh pria manis itu panjang lebar. Dan Kyuhyun paham apa yang dimaksud Dokter Park tentang ia harus tahan menghadapi omelan pria manis itu.

Dokter Park terkekeh. "Kau ingat ketika aku membantumu dulu kau berjanji akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku, dan aku belum meminta apapun bukan?"

"Ya… ya…" jawab Sungmin malas. "Kenapa kau membahas itu sekarang? Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku sendiri, hyung." Keluhnya. "Oh siapa dia?" Sungmin mengerjap syok ketika menyadari ada satu manusia lagi bersama mereka. Manusia itu tengah memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Dan permintaanku itu berhubungan dengannya."

Sungmin mengernyit.

"Aku ingin untuk beberapa waktu kau memperbolehkan Kyuhyun tinggal bersamamu. Ia kehilangan ingatannya. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Yunho untuk menemukan keluarga pria ini, tapi sepertinya itu butuh waktu yang lama." Dokter Park mengambil jeda sejenak. "Min, kau mau kan menolongnya? Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa layaknya seorang anak kecil."

Sungmin melotot horror. "Hyung… yang benar saja." Protesnya. "Aku tidak kenal siapa dia, bagaimana kalau dia penjahat lalu membunuhku dan mengambil harta kekayaanku? Ah lupakan yang terakhir. Tapi hyung kau gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus merawat bayi besar ini? Kau bercanda kan? Oh tidak, cukup pekerjaan saja yang membuatku pusing. Hyung katakan ini hanya lelucon, pria ini seorang pelawakkan? Ini bukan april mop, dan ini juga bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Min." Dokter Park mengerang. "Aku hanya menagih janjimu. Dan ku jamin pria ini bukan penjahat. Kau harus tau, aku tidak mungkin membawanya kerumah." Dokter Park benar, ia saat ini tengah menghadapi bahtera Rumah Tangga, mana mungkin ia membawa Kyuhyun kerumah. Bisa-bisa Istrinya mengamuk.

"Kau tau darimana kalau dia pria baik-baik? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya, dan pria ini hanya ingat namanya. Oh tuhan bagaimana kalau dia ketua mafia? Atau jangan-jangan dia siluman serigala." Sungmin melotot horror. Oh tidak sepertinya pria manis ini mulai terjebak sinetron yang terkenal pada zaman ini 'Gara-gara Serigala'.

"Jangan terlalu berkhayal, Min. apa wajah polos pria itu tidak meyakinkanmu kalau dia orang baik-baik?" dan Dokter Park berharap Sungmin berhenti menonton sinetron yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Sungmin menatap Dokter Park kemudian beralih kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah menonton pertengkaran mereka dengan raut polos. Benar, ia terlihat polos tanpa dosa, tapi tetap saja dia….

"Hanya sampai ia bertemu keluarganya. Tolonglah, Min."

Sungmin mendesah. "Oke, hanya sampai ia bertemu keluarganya." Putusnya.

Dokter Park tersenyum.

.

.

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap kagum isi kamar sempitnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menyediakan fasilitas yang layak." Yeah, ia hanyalah seorang pekerja kantoran miskin, beruntung Donghae sang kepala cabang mau merekrutnya. Kalau tidak ia akan berakhir dengan status pengangguran yang menyengsarakan Negara.

Sebenarnya hari ini Sungmin tengah sibuk membuat laporan barang yang akan dikirim ke kantor cabang bersama Eunhyuk rekan kerjanya. Tapi ditengah pekerjaan Leeteuk menghubunginya, alhasil ia terpaksa meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan setumpuk laporan yang harus mereka selesaikan dalam waktu dua hari. Semoga Donghae tidak memecatnya karena telah menyiksa kekasih manisnya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae dan Eunhyuk, keduanya adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Yeah ia tidak masalah akan hal itu. Toh menyukai sesama jenis bukan hal yang tabu lagi dizaman ini.

"Aku punya kasur lipat, kau bisa tidur dibawah." Lanjut Sungmin. Ia cukup kesal karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuh barang pribadiku." Sungut Sungmin ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun berniat menyentuh fotonya yang berlatar belakang padang rumput hijau. Foto itu ia ambil beberapa bulan lalu ketika ia mengunjungi sang Nenek di Desa.

"Ya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kasur lipat. Membentangkannya dibawah lalu mengatur letak bantal. "Kau sebaiknya mandi."

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau mandi."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan raut yang teramat sangat polos.

"Oh ya tuhan." Keluh Sungmin. "Kau benar-benar bayi besar. Ikut aku!" Sungmin keluar dari kamar diikuti Kyuhyun, mereka melintasi ruang tamu menuju arah dapur. "Ini adalah kamar mandi." Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi, memperlihatkan ruangan kecil dengan bak air yang tidak terlalu besar, dibagian kiri terdapat kloset. Cukup bersih dan rapi.

Kyuhyun masuk mengikuti Sungmin. Menatap bingung kearah bak mandi berisi air.

"Kau bisa mandi disini." Ia melirik pakaian Kyuhyun. "Kurasa aku punya ukuran yang pas untukmu." Pria manis itu berlalu keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikamar mandi.

.

.

Menit-menit berlalu namun Kyuhyun belum juga keluar. Sungmin yang tadinya tengah menyiapkan makan malam mengernyit bingung.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan perasaan was-was Sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun terjengkang dan meninggal. Oh tidak Leeteuk bisa membunuhnya.

Dengan gerakan serampangan, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Kyuh…" pria itu melotot horror ketika menemukan Kyuhyun tengah meneliti setiap sudut bak mandi. Bahkan pria itu masih berpakaian lengkap. Sedikit basah dan memperlihatkan otot punggungnya yang kekar dibalik kaos putih yang ia pakai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin dengan raut tanpa dosa.

"Kau belum mandi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tau apa itu mandi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ya Tuhan bunuh saja aku." Desah Sungmin. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan pakaianmu."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia melepaskan kaos basahnya, otot perutnya terbentuk sempurna. Sungmin tertegun. Selama ini ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan rupa Kyuhyun. Ia akui pria ini cukup tampan dengan sepasang mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung sempurna, bibir tebal yang cukup seksi. Tinggi tubuh sekitar 183 dibingkai oleh kulit sepucat mayat. Serta rambut brunette yang membingkai wajahnya dengan indah. Dia ciptaan yang sangat sempurna.

"Celanamu." Perintah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun hanya membuka kaosnya.

Perlahan pria brunette itu melepaskan celananya membiarkan pembungkus terakhir dibagian terlarangnya tetap melekat.

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Menilai dari gembungan dari kedua selangkang pria itu, ia yakin Kyuhyun punya ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri tanpa risih layaknya seorang bocah yang hendak dimandikan ibunya.

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan istilah mandi yang tadi Sungmin sebutkan. Mandi itu sejenis apa?

Sungmin pasrah. "Lepaskan itu dan duduk disana." Sungmin menunjuk penutup terakhir Kyuhyun lalu beralih menunjuk sebuah kursi kamar mandi berwarna pink.

Kyuhyun menurut. Tanpa ragu ia melepas penutup terakhirnya. Mempertontonkan benda pusakanya yang terbilang cukup besar, padahal dalam posisi tidur. Dan Sungmin seketika merasa tersaingi.

Ketika Kyuhyun menduduki kursi, Sungmin mengambil gayung, menyiduk air dibak mandi lalu mengguyurkannya kekepala Kyuhyun. Sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun ketika air dingin mengaliri tubuhnya. Oh pria ini terlalu lebay.

"Ini yang namanya mandi. Kau mengguyur tubuhmu dengan air." Terang Sungmin. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menggosok-gosok tubuhnya dengan gerakan antusias. Pria manis itu beralih mengambil shampoo. "Ini namanya shampoo. Kau harus membersihkan rambutmu dengan ini." Ia menuangkan sedikit ketelapak tangan, lalu membersihkan rambut Kyuhyun. Tersenyum sekilas ketika pria dibawahnya sibuk memainkan busa. Tsk, Ia merasa tengah bersama seorang bocah 3 tahun. Sayangnya bocah yang ia maksud mempunyai tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan itu membuat Sungmin merana.

Puas membersihkan kepala Kyuhyun ia mengambil sabun. "Ini namanya sabun. Dengan sabun ini kau membersihkan tubuhmu. Sekarang berdiri agar aku bisa menyabunimu dengan benar."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia berdiri. Menatap Sungmin dengan sepasang obsidiannya. Menyusuri setiap inci wajah Sungmin. Wajah yang manis ditambah dengan pipi gembulnya yang terlihat seperti gumpalan marsmallow. Lalu bibir tipis berbentuk M, dibaliknya tersembunyi sepasang gigi kelinci yang cukup manis dan menggemaskan. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun menemukan suatu kedamaian dari balik foxy yang bersinar lembut itu.

"Kau belum tau namaku bukan?" ucap Sungmin sembari membersihkan dada Kyuhyun. Kulit tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Kyuhyun yang halus dan lembut. Mau tak mau Sungmin mengumpat ketika merasakan desiran aneh didadanya. "Namaku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

"Sungmin." Ulang Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak hendak meraih pipi pria cantik dihadapannya, namun urung ketika Sungmin berlutut didepan kedua kakinya.

Sungmin? Pria ini mati-matian berusaha agar darah tidak menyembur dikedua hidungnya ketika benda kebanggaan Kyuhyun mengacung tegak dihadapannya. Oh tidak, bukankah tadi Cho junior tengah tertidur? Sekilas Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau bisa menggosok sendiri bagian ini?"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengerjap polos. "Tadi kau menggosok seluruh tubuhku, kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau menggosok bagian itu?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah merajuk.

Sungmin melongo. Astaga sipolos mesum ini. Umpatnya. "Dengar Kyuhyun." Sungmin hampir berteriak histeris ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh Cho Junior, mengakibatkan benda itu bertambah ukurannya. "Ini adalah daerah yang tidak boleh dipegang orang lain. Hanya kau yang boleh memegangnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi-lagi dengan raut polos. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Sungmin mendengus. Ia menuangkan sabun ketangan lalu mulai menggosok ah lebih tepatnya mengocok junior Kyuhyun.

"Begini caranya, kau harus membersihkan milikmu sendiri. Karena kalau tidak bersih, penyakit bisa bersarang disini." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Mhhh…"

Sungmin melotot. "Oh astaga, apa yang kulakukan." Ia menengadah menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menggigit bibir. "K… kau… la… lakukan sendiri." Ucapnya gugup. "Ka… kau hanya…. Hanya perlu mengguyur tubuhmu de… dengan air. La… lalu keringkan tubuhmu dengan han… handuk ini." Ia menunjuk handuk yang tergantung didinding, dan berlari keluar secepat kilat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kecewa kearahnya.

Oh tidak, bisa-bisanya ia dengan santai memegang Cho Junior. Lee Sungmin, kau cukup mesum hari ini.

.

.

"Hanya ada kaos ini." Sungmin menatap Kyuyun yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan handuk melilit bawahannya. Dari hasil lirikan sekilas, Sungmin tau adik kecil Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lagi. Fiiuuuhhh…..

"Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar." Sungmin mengambil handuk dilemari dan mulai mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia membiarkan Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya sedangkan kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah sang pria cantik.

"Jangan terlalu lama dikamar mandi, nanti kau bisa kedinginan." Lanjut Sungmin. Pria itu bahkan tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan intens. Ia tersadar ketika ibu jari kanan Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Kau punya bibir yang indah." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan segala kepolosan diwajah.

Sungmin mendehem. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kyuhyun, memberi jarak diantara mereka. "Kenakan pakaianmu." Ucapnya kikuk. "Pakai ini dulu. Ini baru kubeli jadi masih baru." Ia menyodorkan penutup cho junior berwarna cokelat. Memalingkan wajah ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan handuknya tanpa dosa. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus diajari sopan santun. Bagaimana jika ia melepas pakaiannya dihadapan banyak orang?

Selanjutnya Sungmin menyerahkan kaos berwarna hitam disertai celana pendek selutut berbahan tipis kearah Kyuhyun. "Nanti aku akan membelikanmu pakaian yang baru." Ucap Sungmin. Ia membantu Kyuhyun menyisiri rambutnya. "Kau pasti lapar. Ayo ikut aku kedapur."

.

.

"Dengar, kau tidak boleh keluar dari Apartemen ini apapun yang terjadi." Wanti-wanti Sungmin. "Ini televisi, kau bisa menonton apapun yang kau suka disini." Ia menyerahkan remote dan mengajarkan Kyuhyun cara memakainya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini ia tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan pria tampan ini sendirian dirumah. Ia sudah mengajarkan semuanya. Dan ia akui Kyuhyun cukup pintar memahami penjelasannya.

"Aku akan pulang pukul 7. Kau harus bertahan sampai aku pulang. Kalau kau tidak nakal nanti aku akan membelikan hadiah untukmu. Dan jangan membukakan pintu pada siapapun selain aku." Oh ia merasa tengah mengasuh bocah 3 tahun sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Nah, aku pergi." Ia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun layaknya seorang kakak yang mengusap kepala adiknya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sungmin keluar dari Apartemen sederhananya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap pintu tempat Sungmin menghilang sembari mengusap bekas tangan Sungmin.

"Hangat."

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Lee Sungmin." Donghae menatap sahabat kekasihnya dengan wajah dilipat dalam arti kiasan. "Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin berlalu melewati Donghae menuju mejanya. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau Teukie hyung memanggilku karena ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Yeah… tapi kau membiarkan kekasihku…"

"Oh stop Lee Ikan." Eunhyuk yang baru saja masuk mengomeli sang kekasih. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan Sungmin juga sudah meminta izin. Hentikan ceramah tidak bergunamu itu dan bantu aku menyelesaikan laporan pengiriman kita. Atau kau mau dipecat?"

Donghae mengerang. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi kalau sang kekasih sudah memarahinya.

"Ku dengar besok Choi Sajangnim akan datang ke kantor. Sepertinya ia ingin mempersiapkan diri untuk menduduki posisi CEO." Ucap Eunhyuk. "Oh ya ampun dia keren sekali. Diusianya yang begitu muda, ia sudah menduduki posisi CEO."

Donghae memutar bola mata malas. "Dia 30 tahun saat ini kalau kau lupa." Huh apa hebatnya sih si Choi Siwon itu.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Yak! Dia masih terbilang muda dalam umur 30 tahun."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Kau tega padaku?"

"Ck, jangan kekanakan Lee ikan. Aku hanya mengaguminya. PUAS KAU." Teriak Eunhyuk. Beruntung hanya mereka bertiga yang ada disana.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua. Perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia berlalu keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang menurutnya cukup unik.

.

.

Sungmin menatap sekumpulan awan yang berarak pelan diatas sana. Langit terlalu cerah saat ini. Ia berharap bisa kedesa dan melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disepanjang jalan. Terlebih aroma bunga yang bercampur dengan aroma buah. Ah ia benar-benar ingin ke desa. Pasti Lee Halmeoni saat ini tengah memanen buah, oh jangan lupakan bunga sakura yang berada di halaman rumah mereka. Seharusnya musim semi tahun ini ia bisa pulang lalu mengunjungi makam orang tuanya dilereng bukit.

Pria manis itu memperbaiki posisi rebahannya, ia selalu ke atap disaat seperti ini. Baginya atap adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Disini ia bebas melakukan apapun tanpa takut diganggu orang lain. Disini pula ia bebas memandangi langit biru.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini."

Spontan Sungmin merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk. Melotot horror kearah pria penuh charisma yang tengah berjalan dengan tampan kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Sayang, bukankah kau harus menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat?"

"Jangan bercanda, Choi Siwon. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Siwon tertawa. "Tentu saja mencarimu, aku merindukanmu, kekasihku."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
